


Realisation

by BELOVEDbyWAR



Series: Providence [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BELOVEDbyWAR/pseuds/BELOVEDbyWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene Lost Girl 5x08 - The phone call and what followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Realisation  
> Author: BELOVEDbyWAR  
> Rating: PG  
> TV verse: Lost Girl  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any money.  
> AN: Unbetaed - sorry. This is my first story in the Lost Girl fandom. Also, please excuse any mistakes I made. English is my second language. Any beta-reader offers would be most welcome!  
> WK: 1131

** Realisation **

 

Shit! Shit! Double SHIT!

Vex was furious. Hadn’t he told them it was too early?! Mark hadn’t even shifted yet! But no, “He’s got to become a man sometime.”

BAH! What a load of crap!

Dyson, that stupid, mangy – Mark was his son, after all. His son! And now, who has to come and play cavalry? Not Mister growly pants, no-oh, Vexi does!

When the phone call came, Vex had been pleasantly surprised and ready for a nice quip exchange until he heard the pained voice and laboured breathing.

“Hey there, tiger, miss me already?”

“Vex, ahhh --- I, I me-- messed up! Argg,”

“Mark?! Wha? What the bloody hell happened?!”

“ Ah --- got --- stabbed. ---- Bleeding. ----- Veeexxx.” Mark sounded terrified and his breathing became shallower and shallower.

“Mark! Listen to me, mate. Take a deep breath. Yeah, that’s it, luv! Now tell us were ya are, will ya?”

Vex heard the young man trying to calm down and follow his orders, but it was clear that Mark was close to panicking.

“Ya, ah, OK. …. I, I am – in a Park. I – Wait it’s….”

It took some time. But the young man was apparently clever enough to pinpoint his current position and told it to Vex, who immediately jumped in his car and was presently speeding in the direction of Mark’s current whereabouts.

“Keep talking to me, mate. I’m almost there. So, what the hell happened? Did ya flirt with the wrong bird again?”

A soft amused huff was his answer.

“Nah, wish I had.” Mark groaned. “All, all went according to plan. And, arr… Iris, I … she …”

Hearing Mark talk about the girl left a surprisingly bitter taste in Vex mouth, but he kept listening, all the while breaking ever traffic rule in the book.

“We left the party. Dy-son, said to go – ahhhh – go with my gut – so, I did. – Ahh, LORD, shit that hurts!”

He was so close! There! Vex stopped the car, jumped out and ran to the pond Mark had told him he would be. And indeed, there he was, lying on a park bench, clutching his stomach and still mumbling to Vex on the phone.

Vex couldn’t believe the relieve he felt, once he saw the slumped figure. Could the fates be right? Did he really feel something for Dyson’s offspring? It was so wrong, but since when did that ever keep him from doing something?!

The Mesmer run towards the hurt boy and if he hadn’t known before, he definitely knew now. The moment Mark saw Vex leaning over him, he gave him the most radiant smile and sighed a relieved “Vex!”, before his eyes fell close and his head rolled to the side.

Fearing the worst, the Mesmer gathered the prone figure to his chest.

“No, no, no, no. Mark!” He lightly slapped the shifters face until Mark regained consciousness and thankfully soulful blue eyes managed to focus on concerned brown ones.

“Oww!” the young one murmured, which made Vex laugh in relieve.

“Now, none of that, luv. We have to get ya to a hospital! I know everybody wants to swoon in my arms, but really no need for such a production. Should simply have told me.” He tried to tease, all the while rearranging limp limbs so he could support the weak young man and help him move.

A weak chuckle was his answer, followed by a soft, “Didn’t know you cared.”

Hearing this, Vex had to swallow deeply. He hadn’t known either. Had he? How could he? He barely knew the kid. But there was something there, right from the moment they met. After all, not many dared to stand up to the mighty Mesmer. And even better, took their defeat – and let’s face it, it was unavoidable – not many were able to match his quick and ruthless mind – with humour. No, he had liked the mouthy punk from the start. Knowing that he was Dyson’s spawn didn’t bother him half as much as it should, since junior here seemed to enjoy riling the wolfman nearly as much as Vex did.  
And the boy was no innocent corruptible flower, either. Mark was a hustler in his own right. He had played the almighty succubus and her righteous followers like a fiddle – until he got caught that is – but well he was still young. Yes, young….

“Mmmh, Vex?”

Vex shuddered as plush, soft lips whispered his name and hot breath ghosted over his neck, since Mark’s head was resting on his shoulder. He must have been lost in thought there for a minute.

“Yeah?”

“Help me get up? I think, I can manage now.”

“Sure” the Mesmer answered.

It however became quickly clear, that Mark was not going far. They got upright and managed a few steps, before Mark started stumbling and Vex had to all but carry him towards the park’s entry. And the wound kept on bleeding.  
Their progression was slow and Mark got weaker by the minute. Vex was on the verge of calling for back-up, when he heard a voice, he never would have thought, he would ever be relieved to hear. Dyson! He gave a quick thanks to the universe, then collected all his strength to drag the now half-conscious young man to the direction of his father’s voice.

Once there, he thanked his good fortune that the shifter was not alone, because with him was none other than Bo’s lady doctor. Surely she could save Mark, right?  
Just a few more steps!

There!

“What are you doing here?” was his only welcome, before the two newcomers focused on the prone body Vex had just lowered to the floor.

“He called” was Vexes short reply, not wanting to betray his feelings.  
But he shouldn’t have worried. The other two had only eyes for Mark. And Dyson took it upon himself to ask the good doctor the question Vex, too, needed to know the answer to.

“He’s gonna be alright, right?!”

To Vexes horror instead of an reassuring reply, Lauren didn’t even dare to look up, instead she quickly switched to first aid- mode and that was all Vex needed to know. Lauren couldn’t help. Keep the boy from dying? Maybe - for a short time, but it was serious. Mark might die!

Mark – could – die!

The thought was like a punch in the groin, only more painful. All of a sudden he felt even more out of breath than he had been anyhow.

Help, he needed to get help. As if on autopilot Vex murmured something in that vein, then took one last look at the heartbreakingly beautiful boy on the ground, before he left the place only one thought on his mind.

He would get help, or die trying!


End file.
